1. Field of the Invention
Foaming shampoos having dissolved or dispersed therein water-insoluble hair grooming agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Addition of hair conditioning agents such as polyglycols, fatty acid esters of glycols, waxes, protein and lanolin derivatives to single phase shampoo compositions to improve manageability and counteract the loss of natural oils caused by synthetic detergents are well known. These products are, however, only marginally satisfactory because they do not retain sufficient amounts of the agent on the hair after the shampooing rinse cycle to provide palpable results.
Products for this purpose are also available for application to the hair subsequent to shampooing, such as hair rinses, sets and sprays. These products often contain polymeric substances which form a film on the hair upon drying, thereby holding the hair in a desired preformed configuration, i.e., impart body and wave retention. To date, it has not been possible to satisfactorily incorporate these substances into a commercially acceptable water base shampoo formulation. For the most part, this is again because the substances, if soluble enough to be included in a homogenous shampoo composition are not attracted to the hair fiber in sufficient degree to prevent removal during the rinse cycle. In the instances (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,756,178, 3,313,734 and 3,400,198) where lanolin and polymeric materials, e.g., polyethyleneimine, quaternized vinyl imidiazole and quaternized diethylaminoethyl methacrylate, etc., were found were incorporated into particular shampoo systems, the hair grooming agent was either water soluble and tended to both dull the hair and adversely affect the feel of the hair or deposition on the hair was a random event depending on large quantities of the hair grooming agent in the shampoo composition and inefficient rinsing by the user to obtain any substantive effect.